sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Cássio Tavares D'Souza
| cityofbirth = São Paulo | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2013-2017 | clubs = Crusaders | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2000-2001 | nationalteam = Brazil (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Cássio Tavares D'Souza (born July 13, 1981 in São Paulo), simply known as Cássio, is a Brazilian professional footballer who plays as a striker. He is a free agent, having last played four years in St. Gregory for Crusaders. Club career Crusaders In the summer of 2013, Cássio moved to St. Gregory when he signed a three-year deal with Crusaders, who had finished last in League A in the previous season and been relegated to League B. In 2013-14, Cássio scored 14 goals in 32 matches across all competitions, including a hat-trick in Crusaders' SGFA Cup first round victory over Black Lions. Cássio began his 2015-16 season by scoring twice in Crusaders' 2-0 win over English club Doncaster Rovers in a friendly at Palm Cove Park on July 25, 2015. He opened his League B account on October 11 in a Holy War defeat to Don Bosco, then scored a brace against Bay View six days later, earning man of the match honors. He avoided free agency by signing a one-year extension on April 12, 2016, keeping him at Crusaders for the following season. Four days later, he scored all three goals in Crusaders' 3-0 home win over Eastport Americans, giving him 13 goals on the season. Cássio's first goal of 2016-17 came on October 12, 2016, as Crusaders drew 1-1 with eventual league champions, Starrs County. On October 15, he scored twice in a 3-0 win at PSC Pirates, then took his scoring streak to three games with another multi-goal performance on October 22 as he bagged a brace in a 2-0 win over Calabria. He extended the streak to four games following the Cup break with a goal in a 2-2 draw at Bay View. The rest of the season would be a lean period for Cássio, however, as the team slumped to the bottom of the table. After scoring against Sparta Antillen on New Year's Eve, he managed just two goals in the 2017 calendar year. In the return fixture at Calabria on February 19, he missed a penalty with his side trailing 2-0; Crusaders would eventually lose 2-1 despite a late goal from Shazil Salazar. Cássio finished 2016-17 with 10 goals but was unable to save Crusaders from relegation as they were defeated in the playoff final by Black Lions. On July 1, Cássio's contract expired and he announced he would not be returning to Crusaders. International career Cássio represented Brazil at youth level, earning seven caps for the under-20 team between 2003 and 2006. He has yet to be called up to the senior national team. Category:Player pages Category:Crusaders F.C. players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Brazil